


Thieves in the Night

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're probably not going to be able to keep it from Jensen much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves in the Night

“You know we can’t keep this up,” Jared says, trying for serious although it’s hard when Misha’s across the room frantically typing something away to his minions.

“Sure we can,” Misha says, not bothering to look up. There’s a short pause. “What can’t we keep up?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “This thing where you sneak into the house after Jen goes to bed, stay here all night, and still expect him not to figure out that we’re in here fucking like rabbits.”

“We’re not always fucking like rabbits,” Misha says, ignoring the actual _point_ of the conversation altogether. “Sometimes we’re not even fucking. Sometimes we’re…dare I say it… _cuddling_. Aren’t we, cupcake?” Here, he does look up, grinning, blue eyes sparkling.

Scowling, Jared crosses the room and plucks the phone out of Misha’s hands. “The point, _Sugar Plum_ , is that we can’t keep hiding that we’re actually _in a relationship_ from a guy I share a _house_ with.”

“Oh…” Misha tilts his head, gazing up at Jared curiously. “Were we supposed to be hiding it?” He blinks a couple times. “Only because, I figured Jensen might have caught on when he came in here that first night and made that cute little gagging face at you drooling on my shoulder.”

Jared gapes at him, makes a strangled sort of sound in his throat. “And you didn’t think to _tell me_ about this?” he yelps. “Then why do you still sneak in here every night like you’re terrified of him seeing you?”

Misha has the decency to look sheepish, at least. “Well…it’s possible I have a Mission: Impossible kink?”

Jared does something he’s never done before, and will never admit to later.

He facepalms.


End file.
